Classement inattendu
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Koro-sensei a eu l'excellente idée de faire un vote des couples que la classe souhaitait le plus voir se réaliser. Maintenant c'est l'heure des résultats qui sont pour certains assez inattendu. / En collaboration avec Rosalie24 / Version yaoi / NagiKae ; Terasaka/Itona ; Sugino/Kanzaki ; Isogai/Kataoka ; Karmanami ; Chiba/Hayami ; Maehara/Okano
**Disclaimer:** _Assassination Classroom appartient à Yusei Matsui_

 **Pairing:** _NagiKae, Terasaka/Itona, Sugino/Kanzaki, Isogai/Kataoka, Karmanami, Ryuu/Rinka (ou si vous préférez: Chiba/Hayami), Maehara/Okano, Kurahashi/Kimura_

 **Note (1):** _Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que j'ai écris cet OS avec ma **Xion** alias **Rosalie24**. Comme vous avez pu le voir, nous avons séparé ces deux parties avec la réaction des élèves face aux couples hétéros et yuri écrite par ma partenaire et la réaction face aux couples yaoi écrite par moi :) Cette idée de classement nous est venue à cause du classement des personnages qui interagissent le plus entre eux dans le guide sauf que nous on a fait un classement de ship parce que c'est plus drôle xD_

 **Note (2):** _Nous avons décidé de mettre les couples qui semblent canons dans l'OS sauf le Terasaka/Itona qui était un pur caprice de ma part D: Mais c'est pas de ma faute, les feels sont là et ils sont trop adorables ;w; Sinon, la narration est un peu spéciale car elle a pour but d'être humoristique donc les "je" sont ceux du narrateur et nous avons fait ça parce que c'est drôle :) Donc vous pouvez vous attendre à pleins de conneries/de cliché etc. xD_

 **Note (3):** _Je suis fière de ne pas avoir écris du KaruNagi héhé. C'est un miracle. Bon bah j'assume mon pêché, durant les 1000 mots qui vont suivre, cet OS prendra une tournure de KaruNagi mais je m'arrête à temps uwu D'ailleurs, dans ma partie vous verrez plutôt des sous entendus sur le NagiKae, le TeraIto, le Sugino/Kanzaki et le Isogai/Katoka pour le reste, c'est chez ma partenaire :) J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer et bonne lecture ^^ N'oubliez pas de lire la partie de Rosalie24 si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait :P_

 **Note (4):** _A ceux qui lisent ma fic ( Double Take), le chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt normalement D:_

* * *

Après que quasiment tous les élèves de la 3-E ainsi que Koro-sensei aient décidé de faire en sorte que Irina Jelavic et Karasuma Tadaomi soient en couple, ils furent tous très heureux en découvrant qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Cette merveilleuse nouvelle créa chez le poulpe une idée ingénieuse digne de son intelligence.

En effet, il avait réuni tous ses précieux élèves pour les faire participer à un petit jeux. L'objectif était de voter pour le couple de la classe qui leur plaisait le plus même si celui-ci n'était pas officiel ou même si celui-ci n'avait aucune chance d'être réel ou encore même si celui était étrange et _louche_.

Fier de son idée, Koro-sensei s'était dépêchait de faire un classement sur toute cette longue liste de « ship » qui fut élu par les tous les élèves. Il pensait secrètement que son excellente idée allait former des couples car il s'était rendu compte que la Saint Valentin avait réveillé les sentiments de certains élèves et d'autres s'étaient rapprochés. Le sourire du professeur s'élargit à ce souvenir et son idée se renforça, il devait absolument faire en sorte que des couples soient crées avant la fin de leur année scolaire.

– Pour commencer, je vous remercie d'avoir tous voter et maintenant, voici le classement…

Sans plus tarder, l'enseignant prit la feuille sur laquelle était inscrite le top 27 et annonça les couples sous le regard incertain de Nagisa. Le bleuté était en effet très mal à l'aise avec cette idée et craignait de découvrir des couples qui allaient le déplaire. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéresse par l'amour, peut-être parce qu'il avait d'autres soucis plus important alors quand il pensait à l'amour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être embarrassé.

De plus, d'après Maehara, il était un vrai novice sur le sujet et bien que cela soit gênant, il en était conscient. Toutefois, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait jamais envisagé de se mettre en couple étant donné qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de la moindre personne. Cependant, il allait beaucoup plus faire attention à ce sujet maintenant que son nom avait été énoncé à la deuxième place.

– Et pour fermé le podium, nous avons en troisième position KARMA-KUN ET NAGISAAAAA-KUUUN !

Les yeux du bleutés s'écarquillèrent, c'était une blague ? Il n'osait même pas relever le tête en sentant tous les regards lourds sur lui et secoua négativement la tête. S'ils se trouvaient à la troisième place c'était probablement parce que quasiment tous le monde était persuadé qu'il était une fille. Ou peut-être parce que Karma gardait précieusement une photo de lui habillé en fille dans son téléphone alors cela avait donné des idées à ces camarades. Nagisa devait donc tout faire pour supprimer cette horrible photo dont il était terriblement honteux.

Il releva timidement la tête vers ses camardes qui le regardaient en souriant et immédiatement, il sentit ses joues rougirent d'embarras. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de circonstance. Sans hésiter, il se releva de sa chaise et se dirigea tout au fond, en direction de Karma sous la surprise générale des autres élèves.

De son côté, Karma était adossé contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire amusé coller au visage et attendant patiemment de découvrir la venue de son ami. Il s'en fichait bien qu'on les jugeait être bon avec un tel ou une telle personne, au contraire, il trouvait cela plutôt divertissant. Alors qu'il rêvassait sur le sujet, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Nagisa bondit sur lui avec la vivacité d'un serpent et empoigna ses bras. Malgré son intelligence largement supérieur à la norme, il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison le bleuté venait de faire cela devant tout le monde, accentuant au passage la possibilité de leur couple non existant.

– Je sais que tu me trouves beau Nagisa-kun mais tu n'as pas besoin de me faire ta déclaration dans une telle position.

Et tout en répondant cela, Karma retira ses deux bras de la faible prise de son ami, ne comprenant pas non plus dans quel intérêt il venait de lui attraper les bras. Dans un mouvement toujours aussi fluide, Nagisa se retira de la position plus que gênante dans laquelle il venait de se mettre et afficha un sourire triomphant.

– Vous étonnez pas si vous vous trouvez en troisième position si vous faites des trucs louches comme ça, déclara Terasaka en arquant un sourcil.

– Mais on est en couple, répondit Karma en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté. N'est-ce-pas Nagisa-kun ?

– Généralement, les couples ne s'appellent pas avec des honorifiques, s'exclama Hinano en souriant joyeusement. Mais vous formez en effet un très joli couple !

– Je sais merci et c'est parce qu'on est respectueux l'un envers l'autre, expliqua le rouquin fièrement.

– Ça suffit ! les arrêta Nagisa les joues encore rouges. On est pas en couple !

– C'est pas ce que semble penser Koro-sensei, indiqua Maehara.

Il pointa du doigt l'enseignant qui écrivait dans un carnet où était inscrit en gros « les couples de la 3-E » en murmurant :

– Un premier couple yaoi nurufufufu …

– C'est bien d'assumer son homosexualité, renchérit soudainement Yada en admirant le soit disant couple.

Nagisa lâcha un soupir et sans prendre la peine de répondre, il alluma le téléphone de Karma. Le rouquin se figea, comment cela se faisait-il que Nagisa ait son portable entre ses mains ? Sans doute lorsqu'il avait sauté sur lui et qu'il lui avait emprisonné les bras. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'agir pour le récupérer, une autre personne posa cette question.

– Depuis quand tu as le téléphone de Karma ?

– C'est normal entre couple, répondit Nakamura en ricanant.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, se défendit le plus petit des garçons de la classe. Je vais vous prouvez que nous ne sommes pas en couple en supprimant cette photo plus que gênante que Karma-kun a de moi dans son téléphone.

Quasiment tous les élèves le regardèrent avec des grands yeux.

– Qu'est-ce-que je dis quand je vous dis que vous agissez bizarrement, lâcha Terasaka en baillant.

Nagisa rougit une nouvelle fois.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

– Tu as déjà dis cette phrase.

– Peu importe ! Je parle de la photo où je suis habillé en fille…

Avant qu'il eut le temps de donne plus d'information, Karma se saisit de son téléphone et secoua négativement la tête.

– Non, tu ne supprimeras pas cette photo, elle m'appartient !

– Non, il faut que je la supprime pour effacer les moindre choses douteuses entre nous !

– Mais y a rien de douteux puisqu'on est vraiment en couple !

– Mais arrête de dire ça, tous les autres vont finir par vraiment le penser.

– On le pense déjà, déclara Terasaka. Avec vos disputes de couple.

Le sourire de Karma s'agrandit quand il remarqua l'embarras qui s'empara du bleuté. Il adorait définitivement le taquiner. Et oui, fallait pas croire qu'ils étaient vraiment en couple, je peux vous le confirmer malgré le comportement douteux de notre rouquin.

– Et puis ce n'est pas parce que Karma a une photo de toi en fille qu'on pense que vous êtes en couple, c'est grâce à votre façon d'agir, expliqua Fuwa telle une détective résolvant un mystère.

A cette réponse, la teint écarlate des des joues de Nagisa purent faire concurrence avec les cheveux carmin de Karma. Le pauvre était affreusement gêné par les sous entendus qui venaient de se créer. Il n'aurait finalement pas dû bouger de sa place dans le but de supprimer la photo, après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il aurait eu aucune chance de parvenir à faire cette manœuvre avec le téléphone de Karma parce que c'était justement Karma.

Mais étant donné que Nagisa avait parfois un peu du mal à réfléchir, surtout quand le sujet était sur l'amour, il pouvait donc faire beaucoup de conneries. Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre et se décida de rejoindre sa place pour ne pas « faire des trucs louches » comme le dirait si bien Terasaka. De toute façon, en écoutant le classement, peut-être qu'à la fin de l'heure, ses camarades oublieraient l'interaction qui venait de se dérouler entre eux. Du moins, il l'espérait tout comme il espérait ne plus être mentionner par Koro-sensei dans la suite de ce top 27 mais je vous rassure, vous entendrez encore son nom.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, une personne miraculeuse prit plus ou moins sa défense. La fausse blonde de la classe (car elle se teintait en effet les cheveux) se mit à rire et s'approcha de Karma, un sourire diabolique au visage.

– Alors vous êtes vraiment en couple toi et Nagisa, questionna-t-elle d'un regard malicieux.

– Totalement, faut bien qu'on assume notre relation n'est-ce-pas Nagisa-kun ?

La réponse ne vint cependant jamais car Nagisa préféra demeurer silencieux pour ne pas éveiller de nouveaux soupçons sur leur couple non existant et qui existera sans doute jamais car il n'était pas gay (du moins, pas à sa connaissance –mais il ne savait pas ce que réservait l'avenir– ) et s'assit à sa place, réconforté par Kayano.

Nakamura observa de ses yeux bleus azur l'expression quasi-sur du rouquin et ajouta :

– Tu es sur que tu ne prétends pas être en couple avec Nagisa pour cacher les vrais sentiments que tu as ?

A ces mots, le sourire carnassier de Karma disparut et il regarda yeux dans les yeux sa partenaire pour jouer des tours, attendant qu'elle poursuive :

– Des sentiments que tu possèdes pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Et tout en répondant cela, elle avait discrètement indiquer de sa main droite une jeune fille brune coiffée en deux nattes qui lui retombait sur le bas du dos. Cette dernière ne semblait d'ailleurs pas se rendre compte qu'on parlait sur elle, pauvre fille...

– Tais-toi, lui chuchota discrètement Karma en essayant de cacher le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Nakamura se mit à rire bruyamment avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre à son tour sa place. Elle se permit d'ajouter :

– Vous pouvez effacer les notes que vous prenez sur Karma et Nagisa Koro-sensei. On peut d'ailleurs écouter la suite du classement.

A cet instant, Nagisa remercia mentalement Nakamura bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé remercier une de ses tortionnaire et de son côté, Koro-sensei rangea son carnet visiblement déçu et poursuivit l'annonce du classement.

– Ensuite à la 4ème place nous avons NAGISA-KUN ET SUGINO-KUN !

A nouveau, les yeux de Nagisa s'écarquillèrent.

– C'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi encore moi … ?

– Non, on est pas en couple ! affirma Sugino, la mine inquiète.

Le fan de base-ball ne voulait pas que cette histoire se termine avec les même sous-entendus que pour Karma et Nagisa. En particulier car il ne voulait pas que Kanzaki pense qu'il soit gay, il ne l'était pas et ne le sera jamais car il était déjà fou amoureux d'elle. Puis dans une totale synchronisation, Sugino et Nagisa annoncèrent :

– On est juste meilleur ami !

Bouclant ainsi les soupçons qui pouvaient se faire entendre entre les deux garçons.

– Ensuite, KARMA-KUN ET TERASAKA-KUN qui sont égalités av...

– QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les deux concernés dans une nouvelle synchronisation, coupant leur professeur.

– Vous me voyez, moi le génie être avec un misérable comme cet imbécile de Terasaka ?

– Non, en effet, répondit calmement Itona. Personne n'est assez idiot pour être avec un abruti comme Terasaka.

– Arrêtez de m'insultez ! Et puis je suis pas gay et encore moins avec ce psychopathe. J'ai pas envie de mourir torturer et puis je préfère mourir qu'être avec ce truc !

– Tu m'as appelé « truc » ? demanda Karma d'un sourire effrayant.

– Non je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Mais jamais je me mettrais en couple avec tooooooi !

– Qui sont égalités, reprit Koro-sensei en ne faisait pas attention à la nouvelle dispute qui s'était crée. Avec MAEHARA-KUN et ISOGAI-KUN.

Les deux concernés restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de paniquer.

– Comment ça avec Isogai ? Mais j'aime les filles ! Ça se voit pourtant… Y a rien de gay chez moi.

Isogai s'était contenté de fermer les yeux, se demandant pourquoi le monde était ainsi ? Le pauvre, s'il savait... L'amour était un sujet auquel il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment mais une chose était sure, il n'était pas gay et il préférait clairement être avec une fille. Une fille serieuse, responsable et gentille. L'auteure que je suis ou plutôt la narratrice ne citera pas de nom pour ne pas brusquer ce pauvre Isogai.

– En huitième position nous avons Itona-kun et Terasaka-kun.

– Encore moi ?! cria Terasaka, visiblement agacé de voir qu'on l'associait une nouvelle fois dans un de ces stupides « ship ».

– Oui encore toi, ricana le génie de la 3-E –et au passage, du collège aussi–.

– Comme je l'ai déjà dis, s'exclama Itona. Je ne me mettrais jamais en couple avec un idiot comme Terasaka.

– Bordel ! Je ne suis pas un idiot et ne pense pas que j'ai envie d'être en couple avec toi !

Le châtain avait rétorqué cela en fronçant les sourcils à son ami, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'être crédible. Ce n'était pas qu'il pouvait éventuellement y avoir une petite –ou même une minime– possibilité qu'il accepte un jour d'envisager d'être un couple avec Itona mais en attendant, il ne voulait pas y songer.

– Peut-être que tu préfères plutôt être en couple avec moi, proposa Karma en souriant à Terasaka. Ton cerveau d'abruti fini serait compensé par mon intelligence suprême.

– Jamais ! Je préfère de loin être avec Itona parce qu'il est plus mignon que toi.

Son cerveau tiqua lorsqu'il y eut une minute de silence après qu'il eut formulé sa phrase. Voilà, il comprenait maintenant pour quelle raison on le traitait d'idiot, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir sa langue et qu'il gaffait comme un vrai idiot. Vite, il devait absolument se rattraper bien qu'il se doutait qu'il allait en être incapable.

– C'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

– Mais tu l'as dis nurufufufufu.

Koro-sensei prit alors des notes sur son carnet en déclarant ouvertement « Enfin un couple canon dans ce manga. » sous la surprise des élèves qui n'avaient pas compris le sens des paroles de leur enseignant (mais passons car il y a des choses que seul vous, lecteurs pouvez comprendre).

– Oh alors Terasaka-kun est amoureux de Itona-kun, demanda Kayano d'une voix fluette.

– Tu as tout compris Kayano-chan ! répondit Karma en levant le pouce.

– Arrêtez, je vous dis que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Personne ne fit attention à Terasaka qui était loin de sembler crédible mais qui au contraire s'enfonçait doucement. Tous observèrent les joues rouges d'Itona qui fixé un point invisible sur son pupitre, n'osant pas affronter le regard de ses camarades. Cependant, Hazama coupa court à ce silence en posant son doigt sur la joue encore rougie du jeune homme et en faisant remarquer :

– Tu es tout rouge. Par pur hasard, serais-tu a…

– Chut Hazama, la coupa Muramatsu. Tu vas encore plus le brusquer qu'il ne l'ai déjà.

– Non ce n'est pas grave, pose ta question, proposa Karma, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le rouquin se doutait que la jeune fille allait demander au pauvre Itona s'il était amoureux de Terasaka et ayant envie de voir sa réaction face à cette question plus qu'indiscrète, Karma l'avait invité à continuer dans sa lancée. Il se promit de punir Muramatsu si jamais la brune ne reformulait pas une nouvelle fois sa question.

– Par pure hasard, reprit-elle. Serais-tu affaiblis car un fantôme aurait pris possession de toi ?

Tous regardèrent la demoiselle les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant absolument pas à une question aussi bizarre que celle-ci. Karma ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

– C'est quoi cette question débile ?

– Les esprits sont partout et peuvent prendre possession de n'importe qui à n'importe quel moment, en particulier durant un moment de faiblesse, expliqua-t-elle de la manière la plus diplomate qui soit.

– Bref, tu as amoureux de Terasaka ?

Itona ne répondit rien et resta immobile comme il l'était depuis le début.

– Tu vois, ça c'est les symptômes de quelqu'un qui est possédé !

– Il est sans doute amoureux de l'autre abruti depuis qu'il lui a convaincu d'être lui même et oublier cette histoire de tentacule, lança soudainement Muramatsu. Et puis ils ont toujours été louches depuis qu'ils traînent ensembles et je le sais puisque je traîne moi aussi avec ces deux abrutis.

– Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, cria Terasaka qui fut une nouvelle fois ignoré par tout le monde, pauvre enfant.

– Muramatsu, commença Itona qui était enfin sorti de sa bulle. Je t'assure que si je manipulais encore mes tentacules, tu ne serais plus de ce monde…

– En neuvième position, coupa Koro-sensei pour éviter les bagarres et sauvant au passage Muramatsu qui venait de voir sa vie défilée devant ses yeux. Nous avons Nagisa-kun et Terasaka-kun.

Aucune remarque ne se fit entendre car personne ne voulait contrarier Itona ni même Kayano. Koro-sensei annonça alors les couples qui se trouvaient en dixième position et Terasaka en profita pour faire des remarques désagréable à l'entente du nom de ses amis : Muramatsu et Yoshida.

– Vous aussi vous êtes gay, ricana-t-il bêtement.

Mais il fut une nouvelle fois ignoré par tout le monde et Koro-sensei continua de citer la suite du classement.

– A la quatorzième place, Muramatsu-kun et Terasaka-kun.

– Encore moi !

– Je ne mettrais jamais en couple avec une personne qui est déjà amoureux d'un autre, annonça calmement Muramatsu. Et aussi parce que je ne suis pas gay.

– Moi non plus je suis pas gay ! cria le plus « stupide » de la 3-E.

Il fut encore ignoré et Koro-sensei continua :

– Ensuite nous avons...NAG….

– ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER !

– Euh je veux dire Nagisa-kun et Okajima-kun.

Nagisa garda les lèves closes et secoua la tête tel un homme désespéré. Pourquoi son nom était-il autant cité depuis le début du classement ? Heureusement que Kayano était à ses côtés pour le réconforter en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bleuté d'un regard compatissant. Cette fille était vraiment un ange.

– Je t'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout d'être en couple avec toi, fit Okajima. Mais à condition que tu fasses cette opération pour devenir une fille. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que tu auras encore plus de succès.

– Non merci…

– Je peux t'accompagner ! ajouta Karma en lui montrant des magazines sur le sujet. Avec l'argent qu'on se fera en tuant le poulpe, cette opération ne coûtera pas une miette.

Nagisa devint livide face à cette situation. Pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à une fille ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Et des nouvelles question torturèrent son pauvre cerveau innocent.

– Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura Kayano d'une voix douce. Je peux t'assurer que peu importe le sexe que tu as, tu seras toujours autant mon ami !

– Merci Kayano…

Il avait répondu d'une petite voix, se disant mentalement que cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux. La jeune fille s'était toujours montrée gentille et réconfortante mais pour la première fois, elle avait raté son coup car cela ne le consolait pas.

De son côté, derrière le sourire de Kayano, celle-ci utilisait son jeux d'acteur qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement pour cacher son embarras. Encore tremblante, elle était consciente que sa phrase n'aiderait probablement pas Nagisa mais c'était parce qu'elle n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. En vérité, elle aurait aimé murmurer : « Ne t'inquiète pas Nagisa, peu importe ton sexe, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas. » Mais elle était trop timide pour parvenir à dire de telle chose, à cette pensée, ses joues prient une teinte rosée.

– Ensuite nous avons Terasaka-kun et Yoshida-kun ainsi que Okajima-kun et Mimura-kun.

Okajima lança un regard à son ami qui voulait dire « Laisse tomber, on a une classe de taré. » qui fut approuvé par le concerné qui hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation.

– Bordel ! Comment vous pouvez me « shippez » avec mon pote ?! cria Terasaka en mimant les guillemet, l'expression de son visage montrait le dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'idée de pouvoir être en couple avec son ami.

Yoshida ne disait rien mais je peux vous assurez que mentalement, il se sentait très mal et préférait encore passer sa vie célibataire plutôt qu'être en couple avec un tel imbécile comme dirait Itona. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier…

– Ça te dégoûte, remarqua Karma. Mais être avec Itona ça ne te dégoûte pas bizarrement hein ?

Terasaka semblait de ne pas s'être fait ignoré pour une fois mais il était quand même gêné et cela l'énerva donc il se fâcha contre le génie.

– N'importe quoi ! Bien sur que ça me dégoûte aussi.

Toutefois, il regretta ses paroles et tenta de se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait sans pour autant être trop « louche ».

– Enfin être en couple avec n'importe qui d'entre vous me dégoûterez…

– Même Yukiko-san ? demanda Kurahashi, étonnée.

– Ouais …

Bien qu'il ne le pensait pas étant donné qu'elle était une fille très jolie et cela, ni même le cancre de la classe pouvait le nier.

– Pardon ?! fit Sugino en fronçant les sourcils. T'es en train de dire que ça te dégoûterai de sortit avec Kanzaki-san ?!

– Toi boucle là !

– Ça suffit, arrêtez de vous disputez, ordonna Kataoka d'une voix ferme.

Les deux collégiens obéirent et Koro-sensei remercia la demoiselle avant de continuer le classement en resserrant sa cravate de présentateur télé.

– A la dix-huitième place nous avons Kayano-san et Kataoka-san puis Kurahashi-san et Yada-san et enfin, Nagisa-kun et Karasuma-sensei.

Nagisa se figea. C'était affreux, il eut envie de vomir et de se frapper la tête contre son bureau mais sans s'en rendre compte, c'était ce qu'il faisait. En voyant la réaction de son ami, la gentille Kayano posant affectueusement sa main sur son épaule et tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais cette fois-ci, cela semblait plus difficile. C'était comme si l'âme de Nagisa avait définitivement disparue mais en réalité elle était toujours là et elle lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait Kayano et c'était suffisant pour son bonheur.

Un peu plus loin on pouvait entendre les larmes de Kurahashi mais tout le monde savait la raison, surtout si vous avez lu la version de ma partenaire d'écriture et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, je vous invite à le faire une fois que vous aurez terminé pour mieux comprendre la réaction de notre demoiselle.

Malgré tout, Koro-sensei continua d'annoncer le classement qui allait bientôt se finir pour le plus grand bonheur de Nagisa mais le plus grand malheur de l'enseignant qui prenait un réel plaisir à taquiner ses précieux élèves.

– Enfin pour terminer ce classement, à la vingt-septième place nous avons Hayami-san et Fuwa-san, Isogai-kun et Kataoka-san, Isogai-kun et Terasaka-kun, Kurahashi-san et Mimura-kun et pour finir nous avons Takebayashi-kun et Terasaka-kun.

Isogai ne faisait même pas attention au fait que des élèves avaient pu voter pour lui et Terasaka car ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une seule et unique personne, Kataoka. Cela lui plaisait clairement plus d'être avec elle plutôt que cette brute de Terasaka.

En revanche Terasaka était très contrarié.

– Jamais je serai en couple avec Takebayashi ! Il me sert juste à avoir des conseils sur des Maids Cafés !

Itona fronça des sourcils en entendant l'évocation de « Maid Café ». Depuis quand Terasaka allait dans ce genre d'endroit. Il était son ami (et il aimerait être plus, je peux vous l'assurer, enfin j'espère) mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aller dans de tels endroits alors qu'il passait pourtant une grande partie de son temps avec lui.

– On dirait que je suis juste un conseiller, marmonna Takebayashi, tristement.

– Tu dis ça, déclara Yoshida à l'encontre de Terasaka. Et pourtant, tu ne vas dans aucun Maid Café depuis que tu restes avec Itona.

– Taisez-vous avec vos sous-entendus ! cria une nouvelle fois Terasaka.

En entendant cela, Itona se mit à sourire.

– Bien maintenant que nous avons terminé, vous allez avoir une… INTERRO SURPRISE, s'écria Koro-sensei sous des élèves qui s'étaient calmés à une vitesse hallucinante, avant de sortir leurs armes pour essayer de tuer leur professeur qui s'enfuit en Mach 20, un carnet à la main, sûrement pour noter toute les réactions qu'il avait vu lors de cette annonce.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en nous donnant votre avis, négatif ou positif :3_


End file.
